degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Everything Is Everything/@comment-3575890-20140409092019
I find it maddening how Sansa is rarely credited for her strength and bravery. Instead people in the fandom would much sooner turn their attention to the other Stark children whom I fully acknowledge are totally badass, but what about the wolf hardpacked in this fourteen year old girl? Sansa may not be an assassin-to-be like her little sister, possess psychic powers like her little brother, or be a sovereign ruler like her brother once was, but goddammit, she's a powerhouse in her own right. She's adaptable, street-smart, and ultimately, a survivalist. She's endured more pain and suffering than most people do in a lifetime, and survived through all of it basically all on her own, which is a such a testament to her inner strength and tenacity. Not many people give her credit for that at just the delicate age of 13-14, this poor little girl: -witnessed her father get beheaded -was forced into an engagement with the monster that sentenced her father to death, and whom in the aftermath of her father's execution that ''he ''personally authorized after he'd promised her he'd spare her father's life just to instill falsified hope, tormented her further by showing her her father's severed head on a spike, which infuriated her to the point in where she was going to kill that motherfucker herself right in broad daylight and would have done so had Sandor not stopped her in time. -she was torn from her family and shipped off to live with her husband-to-be where she was subjected to physical and emotional abuse regularly; then when that arrangement fell through, instead of being sent back home, she was forced to marry the uncle instead, prolonging her imprisonment under the Lannister's custody. -was almost gang-raped in a raid -her mother and brother were just slaughtered, and as far as she's inclined to believe, she has no surviving relatives left For all intents and purposes, she's a prisoner trapped in a loveless marriage, imprisoned under the roof of her abuser and her father's murderer, with not a single family member around to console her. She may not know how to wield a weapon, she may not have dragons, and she may not even be so inclined as to speak up for herself, but the naive, idealistic little girl that once dreamt of being whisked away to her happily-ever-after by a handsome, chivalrous prince is long gone. Now having grown into a survival-hardened, street-smart, pragmatic young woman left to her devices, she operates by a single philosophy based around survival and self preservation doing what she can to survive, even at the expense of her dignity and honor, whilst persevering for so much more. And one thing that I believe really sets Sansa apart from her other siblings is that she has such a gentle heart, is so delicate and sweet, but yet has such this steely veneer of well mastered self-control and emotional regulation. She possibly has the most grit of anyone.